Question: ${8 \div \dfrac{1}{9} = {?}}$
Answer: Imagine we have ${8}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{9}$ of the size. In total we have $8 \times 9$ pieces. $8 \times 9 = 72$